memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Drawing
Drawing or coloring was an art form done using pencils, pens, and crayons, usually on paper. Drawing usually referred to creating the shape of something, while coloring referred to filling in a drawing with color. In 1953, Burt Ryan stepped on one of Benny Russell's drawings depicting a space station. Also, Roy Ritterhouse offered to sketch some of the Cardassians Benny described, saying they'd make a nice cover. ( ) In 1969, John Christopher offered to sketch the layout of the US 498th Airbase Group for James T. Kirk to show him where the record section and the photo lab were. ( ) Captain Jonathan Archer kept drawings of frigate , the aircraft carrier , the space shuttle orbiter , and the Enterprise in his ready room. ( ) The Novan Jamin used the metaphorical expression to "bury the drawings" when he told Captain Archer to end showing photographs on a monitor in sickbay. ( ) In 2151, several students from Miss 's fourth grade class sent letters and drawings to the crew of . Doctor Phlox decoded to put one up in sickbay, while T'Pol commented on their accuracy despite being crude. asked her which one she wanted, the one he was holding (depicting their ship), one that appeared to show a , or a picture of a green Vulcan with oversized ears. ( ) In 2269, Spock drew a pentagram on the floor of the as the ancients did. ( ) Later that year, while stuck in the Delta Triangle, Montgomery Scott noted that there were ships present he'd only seen crude drawings of. ( ) In 2364, some of Wyatt Miller's drawings depicted a beautiful woman he thought was Deanna Troi, while others were self-portraits. ( ) Later that same year, several children's drawings left abandoned at the Omicron Theta colony gave clues as to what had happened to the colonists. ( ) In 2365, a hologram of Professor showed a picture of the that he had drawn to Data. ( ) In 2366, a kidnapped Beverly Crusher told a drawing Kyril Finn that he should be drawing, not killing people. Finn replied that he could do both. He drew several sketches of Crusher while he held her captive. ( ) In 2368, Geordi La Forge and others created holographic program Krios 1 using drawings provided by Ambassador Briam. ( ) Later that year, while counselling Clara Sutter, Deanna Troi suggested that she draw her a picture of Isabella so that she could see what the girl's imaginary friend looked like. ( ) In 2369, a de-aged Ro Laren drew a picture of her mother, Ro Talia, with crayons while Guinan looked on. ( ) Also that year, Edward Jellico's son's drawing of an elephant was displayed on his desk. ( ) While trapped in the Ancient West holoprogram and attempting to figure out a strategy to beat a Data-faced Frank Hollander in a gunfight, Worf drew a map showing his, Deanna Troi and Alexander's positions. Eli Hollander expressed his desire to find the artist who had drawn his likeness on a wanted poster, saying if he did, "he'll be sorry he ever put pen to paper" adding that he (Eli) was "ten times uglier than that, ain't I?". ( ) In 2370 when Nikolai Rozhenko announced his intention to replace Vorin as the for the Boraalans, Worf told him that he was never good at drawing, but Rozhenko said he learned quickly. Keeping the BOraalan chronicle was an important part for the Boraalans. ( ) In 2372, an imprisoned Miles O'Brien was taught to draw eseekas by Ee'char. ( ) Also that year, a Takrit was rumored to have been apprehended by the Kazon-Pommar while making a sketch of the site of a conference for all First majes. According to Neelix, the Takrit were not known for their art. ( ) In 2373, Amsha Bashir told her son that there were stacks of drawings in her house due to her husband's recent interest in landscape architecture. ( ) Molly O'Brien loved to color. ( ) In 2373, Miles O'Brien promised to color with her so she wouldn't feel left out now that Kirayoshi O'Brien had been born. ( ) In 2374, Tora Ziyal sent some of her drawings to the director of the Cardassian Institute of Art, who exhibited three of them. ( ) Also that year, Miles O'Brien showed Dr. Bashir a picture drawn by an older, feral Molly O'Brien following her return from a time portal. Bashir noted that she anthropomorphized the landscape (drew faces on inanimate objects). Later, after returning, an 8 year old Molly showed a similar drawing to her parents, who expressed their approval. ( ) In 2375, Neelix gave an ill Seven of Nine a drawing that Naomi Wildman did for her, though he couldn't tell whether it was supposed to be the or an asteroid belt. ( ) Gallery File:HMS Enterprize.jpg|A drawing of the frigate ( ) File:USS Enterprise (CVN-65).jpg|A drawing of ( ) File:Enterprise OV-101.jpg|A drawing of ( ) File:Enterprise NX-01 drawing, United.jpg|A drawing of ( ) File:Vulcan art.jpg|" " – A drawing of a Vulcan by Gaby ( ) File:First contact art.jpg|" " – An imagined first contact by ( ) File:Student drawing, 2151.jpg|Raf's drawing of Enterprise NX-01 ( ) File:Ariana paintings.jpg|Drawings done by Wyatt Miller File:Crayons.jpg|Ro Laren's drawing of her mother File:Crystalline entity art.jpg|A drawing of the Crystalline Entity File:Captain picard day.jpg|Captain Picard Day art File:Drawing_a_map.jpg|Worf drawing a map File:Eli Hollander Wanted Poster.jpg|A drawing of Eli Hollander on a wanted poster File:Eseeka.jpg|Drawing ''eseeka''s with a finger File:Feral molly's drawing.jpg|A feral Molly O'Brien's drawing... File:Normal_molly_drawing.jpg|...and one drawn by her 8 year old self. File:Doctor and Seven on holodeck.jpg|The Doctor's drawing of Carlotta ( ) File:Naomi's picture.jpg|Art from Naomi Wildman File:Get well card.jpg|A get well card drawn by Wildman File:Molly's pony.jpg|A drawing of a pony by Molly O'Brien File:Please take me with you.jpg|A drawing by Roy Ritterhouse File:Honeymoon on Andoris.jpg|Douglas Pabst's favorite File:Mrs K doodle.png|Drawing of Mrs. K, made by one of her students See also * Drawing board * Painting External link * Category:Visual art Category:Skills